Breather Girls
by Charchisto
Summary: Based on how girls can get hyped up on the silliest of things showing Vlad how completely and utterly different human girls are to vampiress's. A one shot. Based after series 3... and a Erin/Vlad of course.


Breather girls

_Hi, I've decided to make a one shot to reflect my excitement at the moment at the fact next year a film – a sequel to one of my favourites – is being release, as I found out only hours ago._

_I just decided to make a one shot showing Erin act a similar way so Vlad gets a perspective on what breather girls are really like._

_Enjoy._

_I don't own YD!_

Erin squealed quietly in delight trying not to allow anyone to hear her as she glanced at Ingrid's laptop screen unable to believe what she was seeing on the screen.

"Erin..." Vlad sped in hearing the commotion from her room and Erin looked over her shoulder to beam at her boyfriend.

Vlad looked as gorgeous as usual Erin noticed, although he was in a sense in his pyjamas, he was wearing a dark hoodie, plain t shirt and comfy jogging bottoms but he still looked amazing.

"Hey Vlad," Erin said shyly.

"What are you so happy about?" Vlad asked trying to peek at Erin had been looking at and Erin quickly shut down the laptop.

"Hey, that's cheating," Vlad complained.

Erin giggled looking slightly excited at the same time but nervous.

"Erin..." Vlad warned. "I'll tell Ingrid you were on her laptop."

Erin rolled her eyes. "She knows Vlad, fine I'll tell you. A new film is coming out next year."

"Breaking Dawn?" Vlad guessed looking irritated at the thought of the film.

Erin giggled taking his hand. "No that's released this year. No it's a film based off a book and I thought after the first film they weren't going to make a sequel, turns out they are."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "There wouldn't happen to be some hot guy in this film?"

Erin sighed and then grinned teasingly at her boyfriend still a little hyped up. "Maybe..."

Vlad raised his eyebrows, Erin didn't usually act like this, and she must have been excited.

"Okay, yes, but I wouldn't say he's hot, I'd say he's attractive and beside I'm not that interested in what people look like too much it's the plot itself I care about." Erin shrugged smiling taking Vlad's hand.

"Why's that then?" Vlad asked seeming more relaxed.

"Because you're hotter," Erin shrugged. "And with that guy my chances are slim but with you..."

Erin proved her point by briefly kissing him on the lips to which he responded in kind.

"Thanks," Vlad said for her compliment. "But if you drag me with you to see this film, I don't want you drooling through it, at least not over someone who isn't me."

Erin smiled regaining composure. "I won't, promise. Anyway, I think you'd like it the main character is like you in a way, he has the same hair as you or similar and same eye colour, ironic really, that I'd end up with someone so similar but better."

Vlad laughed taking her hand. "Well, I guess I'll just have to accept that fact that you breather girls do find other guys attractive."

Erin shrugged. "But none of them are vampires so there is no real comparison."

At that Vlad raised his eyebrows surprised she liked having him as a vampire so much and decided it was high time they took a walk alone for once.

_Okay, I know it sounds off character for Erin, but I got so hyper when found out that Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters film may actually come out in August 2013 that I was just like... How can I show this without looking silly?_

_So yeah everything Erin goes on about is sort of me, except I don't have a vampire boyfriend *pouts* but I would think that having a vampire boyfriend is so different to having a human one that there is no comparison, as vampires just want to drain you were humans don't if you get what I mean._

_If you haven't heard of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, I would say read it if you want to, you can find tasters on Rick Riordan's website so you can make up your minds from there. You can also see the first film too, I would say though read the books first but it's your choice, I'm just advising an awesome series of books and films... but I should warn you there is a lot of history involved so if you hate history you may not like it._

_C_

_xx_


End file.
